1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to user authentication technology based on fingerprint recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amid development of smartphones and various mobile and wearable devices, an importance of secure authentication technology has been increasing. In related arts, a method of inputting a password identical to a preregistered password and authenticating a user based on the input password is generally used. Recently, fingerprint recognition is widely used for various applications, for example, lock and unlock of a user device, mobile payment, and control of entrance into and exit from a building, due to a high level of convenience, security, and economical efficiency of such technology. In fingerprint recognition, a general method may include obtaining a fingerprint image of a user through a sensor, comparing a fingerprint in the fingerprint image to a preregistered fingerprint, and authenticating the user. However, fingerprint recognition may be vulnerable to an issue of fake fingerprints, despite a high recognition rate. Thus, research has been actively conducted to achieve a higher level of security in relation to fingerprint recognition.